User talk:Nightfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Contests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Riverpelt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquamarine1212 (Talk) 04:59, November 27, 2010 Blanks Oh, sure, you can use them! They aren't copyrighted or anything, i got them from a website, and they're free to use. It's not like I own them. They are pretty nice, aren't they? Well, thanks for asking, and have a good time with them! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 22:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry this wiki is kinda slow. I don't have many members so it's hard to stay on task because i forget about the wiki every once and a while. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 22:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Am I allowed to use your blanks on other wikis? 14:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm back! I'm gonna get this wiki started again!. I'm Mint Tea.Because Zaffie Told Me. WHOOT I'M MINT TEA! 02:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed this wiki is becoming abandoned. If you have any ideas on how to make it better, PLEASE tell me! I really need them! And please come back! Aqua I'm Mint Tea 03:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can you tell them to me? I'll probably make you an admin anyway, but I just want to make the stuff. :) Just don't bring any more users till I give the word. I want this place to be in tip-top shape before we have tons of users! Aqua I'm Mint Tea 03:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Which toolbar? where? Aqua I'm Mint Tea 04:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) never mind, found it Aqua I'm Mint Tea 04:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) K, i did that, but it seemed like only the very back changed. Aqua I'm Mint Tea 04:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok...why don't you tell me what the new theme of the wiki is? also, do you go on warriors fanfic? cause then we could chat a LOT faster with the chat rooms! Aqua I'm Mint Tea 04:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 17:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so anyways, I was thinking, what kinda stuff do you think we should add in here? I was thinking about something other than contests. What do you think? Aqua I'm Mint Tea 19:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you please do the poll on the main page? Thank you! :) Aqua I'm Mint Tea 16:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Aw. :( Yes please make the templates. Aqua I'm Mint Tea 16:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you should worry about Heartie. She like, ALWAYS votes for which she thinks is best, and so do I. Might have to talk to my brother though....Anyways, I'll remind them to vote for which one they REALLY like. I think you can trust them. I gots an idea...I'll bring up the 2 stories, make sure they DON'T know which is which, and then have them tell me which they like. They are usally not byst, but if I think so I'll do that. I really don't think you need to worry about them though. Aqua I'm Mint Tea 17:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Someone was wondering if we had an IRC page...(Internent Relay Page). I was thinking we should add one. I sorta know what it is, but if you know more about it tell me...yes I know, I'm so smart when it comes to definitions. :P Aqua I'm Mint Tea 05:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time no see! Please please please enter this weeks contests, i've been the only one entering them....:( Please come back, we need everyone to stay active to keep this wiki alive! PLEASE invite any friends you have onto here, we need all the members we can get. If you have any ideas for the wiki, LET ME KNOW! We need more contests and content. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 13:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody entered the contests last time I messaged everyone, so I've decided to keep the themes for each contest up until some more people enter. The contests are going to end on August 4th, so hurry up and enter! Don't forget to check out our new contest, Makeover Contest! ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat...